III: Futur De nouvelles perspectives
by Etoilia
Summary: Trilogie "Passé, Présent, Futur" sur la relation entre Charlie et Don. HISTOIRE SLASH...sans brothercest ! Charlie a appris qu'il a été adopté et que Don est amoureux de lui. Les deux hommes ont débuté une relation sentimentale, qui s'épanouit peu à peu.
1. 1 cours de maths au collège Roosevelt

**NUMBERS TRILOGIE: "PASSE, PRESENT, FUTUR"**

**III - FUTUR: "De nouvelles perspectives"**

**Disclaimer**: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils restent la propriété de leurs créateurs. J'écris pour le plaisir et ne perçois aucune rémunération.

**Genre**: NC-17, romance + un poil de drame + un zeste d'humour

**Pairing**: Don / Charlie

**remarques de l'auteur**:

Don et Charlie ont 5 ans d'écart et dans ma fic ils ont 35 et 30 ans (leurs dates de naissance seront celles des acteurs)

les flash-back sont en italique, de même que les pensées des personnages

les personnages de Carolina Johnson, Gabriella et Paolo Vezziano, John Tanner et ses enfants Laura et Anthony sont des inventions de mon cru.

AUCUN SPOILERS

Présence de « guest stars » dans les chapitre 1 et 3... et ne me dites pas que vous ne les reconnaîtrez pas !

**Résumé**: Charlie a appris qu'il a été adopté et que Don est amoureux de lui. Les deux hommes ont débuté une relation sentimentale, qui s'épanouit peu à peu. Don souhaite annoncer à tout le monde qu'ils sont dorénavant un couple et non plus des frères, et Charlie a entamé des démarches pour rencontrer sa mère biologique...

**I: Cours de mathématiques au collège Roosevelt**

La cloche du collège retentit, annonçant la fin du cours. Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, lorsque la voix de leur professeur les rappela momentanément à l'ordre:

« S'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas terminé ! Je sais bien qu'il est samedi et que la semaine est terminée, mais je vous rappelle que pour mardi, il vous faudra faire les cinq exercices de la page 42 ! La semaine prochaine nous continuerons encore les révisions pendant deux cours, avant d'attaquer le programme de cette année ! La page 42, tout le monde a bien noté ?

-Oui madame..., répondirent les élèves en choeur.

-Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, et un bon appétit.

-Merci madame !, lancèrent quelques adolescents..

- Au revoir Madame Tanner !, dirent les élèves en passant devant son bureau.

- Au revoir, répondit celle-ci. Oh, attendez, s'il vous plaît ! Nathan, Peter ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire !, dit l'enseignante en s'adressant aux jumeaux Petrelli.

Ces derniers, âgés d'une quinzaine d'années, se présentèrent devant le bureau de leur professeur de mathématiques. Nathan et Peter Petrelli, originaires de New York, avaient emménagé à San Francisco vers la fin de l'été. Leur père, avocat, avait décidé de quitter la « grosse pomme » pour rejoindre un cabinet prestigieux de l'autre côté du pays. Dès le premier cours, Gabriella Tanner, professeur de mathématiques au collège Franklin D. Roosevelt, avait immédiatement senti que les jumeaux avaient les capacités nécessaires pour réussir dans la filière scientifique, ce que lui avaient d'ailleurs confirmé les dossiers scolaires des adolescents.

Nathan possédait manifestement ce que l'on pouvait appeler la « bosse des maths ». Quant à son frère Peter, il était passionné par la biologie. Lorsque Gabriella Tanner avait fait établir à ses élèves le jour de la rentrée une petite fiche de présentation, elle leur avait demandé s'ils avaient déjà une idée de ce qu'ils aimeraient faire plus tard, et qu'en tant que professeur principal de leur classe, son rôle était entre autre de les aider à trouver leur voie en lien avec le conseiller d'orientation.

L'enseignante exerçait sa profession depuis plus de vingt ans, mais jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré des élèves aussi prometteurs. Gabriella savait toutefois que si les frères Petrelli l'intéressaient autant, c'était d'abord parce qu'ils étaient de bons élèves, mais aussi parce que chacun des jumeaux lui rappelait un souvenir lointain pourtant resté vivace: le petit garçon qu'elle avait mis au monde lorsqu'elle-même était encore adolescente... Nathan, beau grand jeune homme d'allure sportive, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs, ressemblait assez à l'image que Gabriella se faisait du fils qu'elle avait dû abandonner, tandis que Peter, plus petit de taille, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons, avait un regard vif, curieux, et plein de douceur, en plus d'être un garçon sensible. Les jumeaux Petrelli incarnaient à eux deux l'enfant que l'enseignante n'avait jamais oublié...

Le professeur s'entretint quelques minutes avec les deux adolescents, juste le temps de leur demander s'ils avaient déjà une idée de leur orientation pour l'année prochaine au lycée, et si le concours de maths inter-collège organisé par l'Etat de Californie les intéressait, auquel cas elle se ferait un plaisir de les y inscrire pour représenter l'établissement. Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant, puis Nathan déclara qu'ils étaient d'accord pour participer au concours; quant à leurs orientations respectives, ils étaient sûrs de leurs choix: lui en filière scientifique pour ensuite partir en mathématiques appliquées à l'université, et Peter dans la même filière mais pour ensuite entamer des études médicales, pour être médecin, infirmier ou aide-soignant, il ne savait pas encore. Les deux garçons prirent ensuite congé de leur professeur, et Gabriella entreprit de ranger son bureau pour rejoindre son mari et ses enfants qui l'attendaient pour déjeuner. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur la revue « Mathématica », avec en couverture le professeur Eppes. L'enseignante soupira: ce jeune homme-là aussi lui faisait penser à son fils, et ce d'autant plus que ce dernier était du même âge et s'était tourné également vers les mathématiques, d'après la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de Carolina Johnson, l'assistante sociale qui s'était occupée d'elle pendant sa grossesse...

_Flash-back_

_« Gaby ! Il y a du courrier pour toi ! », dit son mari, John, en entrant dans le salon. « C'est Carolina Johnson, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas écrit ! Qui sait, peut-être a-t-elle découvert des infos sur ton petit Tonio ! »_

_Gabriella regarda tendrement l'homme qui était devenu son époux et ouvrit la lettre qu'il lui avait donnée._

_Lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus à l'université de San Francisco, John s'était immédiatement intéressé à elle, mais cela n'avait pas été réciproque, du moins au début. L'étudiante qu'elle était venait de vivre un enfer personnel: une grossesse surprise, une douloureuse rupture amoureuse, et la naissance d'un beau petit garçon auquel elle avait dû renoncer... Le jeune homme avait compris au comportement de Gabriella qu'elle avait plutôt besoin d'une personne à qui parler, et non d'un soupirant: il était donc devenu son ami puis, petit à petit, il avait gagné la confiance de la jeune femme. Un an plus tard, il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. La jeune Italienne lui avait répondu qu'avant de pouvoir se prononcer, elle avait besoin de savoir s'il serait capable d'entendre son histoire sans la juger._

_John, surpris, lui avait affirmé qu'un véritable ami __est__une personne qui vous écoute et vous soutient sans vous juger. Il avait donc encouragé gentiment Gabriella à se confier à lui. La jeune femme avait alors entrepris de tout lui raconter, depuis sa toute première rencontre avec celui qui allait devenir le père involontaire de son fils jusqu'à la naissance de ce dernier... Vers la fin de son récit, l'Italienne avait baissé la tête, pleurant à chaudes larmes. John était abasourdi: jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que son amie avait vécu de telles choses alors qu'elle n'allait avoir que 21 ans ! Au lieu de le choquer, la grossesse précoce de Gabriella lui fit éprouver beaucoup de peine pour la jeune femme. Il comprit pourquoi celle-ci ne se laissait guère approcher par les garçons: après une expérience de ce genre, il y avait en effet de quoi être refroidie pour un bon bout de temps..._

_John écouta alors son coeur et serra Gabriella dans ses bras:_

_« Je t'aimais déjà avant ton histoire, Gaby, mais après ce que tu viens de me raconter, je crois que je t'aimerai encore plus... Je... Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as pu ressentir lorsque tu as dû te séparer de ton fils, mais je suis sûr d'une chose: si tu veux bien de moi, je ferai en sorte de te rendre heureuse, et pourquoi pas, de t'aider un jour à retrouver ton enfant... enfin, si tu le souhaites aussi..._

_- John... », murmura la jeune Italienne en pleurs. «Tu... m'aimes, malgré tout ce que je viens de dire ?_

_- Oui, Gabriella. Je serais heureux que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi. »_

_Trois ans plus tard, les jeunes gens se fiançaient et un an après, ils célébraient leurs noces. La jeune femme était épanouie - même si le fait de penser à son fils lui étreignait le coeur - mais elle avait peur d'avoir d'autres enfants: elle craignait qu'en devenant à nouveau mère, elle n'oublie son petit Tonio Carlo. John l'avait très bien compris et avait rassuré sa femme en lui disant que quel que soit le nombre d'enfants qu'ils auraient ensemble, il compterait toujours son fils parmi ceux-ci. Et __deux ans __plus tard naissait leur premier enfant, Anthony. Gabriella avait pleuré à chaudes larmes lorsque le médecin lui avait dit pendant sa grossesse qu'elle attendait un garçon, tous les souvenirs liés à sa première maternité étaient alors remontés brutalement à la surface. John avait dû répéter des centaines de fois à son épouse que leur fils ne lui serait pas retiré, et que l'enfant qu'elle avait eu des années auparavant était certainement dans un foyer plein d'amour, puisque c'était elle-même qui avait choisi les parents de celui-ci. Gabriella avait fini par se reprendre, et l'idée de rechercher son fils aîné lui avait alors traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprises... mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de se lancer..._

_Trois ans __plus tard, le couple Tanner accueillait la petite soeur d'Anthony, Laura. La jeune mère s'était alors consacrée à l'éducation de ses enfants, ainsi qu'à son travail au collège F.D Roosevelt de San Francisco, mais elle discutait régulièrement avec son mari de Tonio Carlo. John lui avait souvent dit que si elle souhaitait vraiment retrouver son fils, il était prêt à la soutenir dans sa démarche, et qu' « il valait mieux vivre avec des remords plutôt qu'avec des regrets. »_

_« Oh mon Dieu ! John ! Carolina a rencontré mon fils le mois dernier ! Il... Il s'appelle Charles, ou plutôt « Charlie », il est mathématicien à l'Université Calsci de Los Angeles, et il est venu la voir avec son frère adoptif, Don, qui travaille au FBI ! Oh mon Dieu, je... Il... il n'a appris son adoption qu'en avril de cette année, parce que ses parents adoptifs voulaient attendre qu'il soit suffisamment mûr pour ça, mais sa mère, Margaret, est décédée... Pauvre Margaret... Je me souviens encore de son visage, une femme si adorable... La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, j'étais une adolescente révoltée, perdue, et quand elle m'a parlé, j'ai ressenti comme un apaisement intérieur, un peu comme si je sentais que j'avais en face de moi une autre mère pour mon enfant... Oh, John, je... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, là ? _

- _Agis selon ton coeur et ton intuition, Gaby, je ne pourrais pas mieux te dire", répondit ce dernier en la serrant dans ses bras._

_Fin du flash-back_

Gabriella avait passé l'été à se demander comment procéder pour rencontrer son fils. La veille de la rentrée scolaire, elle s'était enfin décidée à répondre au courrier de Carolina Johnson. Elle avait écrit à son amie qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir eu des nouvelles de son fils, mais qu'elle avait peur de s'immiscer dans la vie de celui-ci après autant d'années...

L'enseignante en était là de ses pensées, lorsque son téléphone portable vibra. Un bref coup d'oeil sur l'écran lui apprit que l'appel provenait de son mari et prit la communication:

« Rebonjour, Chéri.

- ...

- Oui, la semaine est enfin terminée, comme tu dis ! Je serai à la maison dans disons... vingt minutes, et pour treize heures nous devrions pouvoir nous trouver à notre restaurant habituel, comme tous les samedis !

- ...

- Oui, John, je sais que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, et non, je n'ai pas franchement d'idées... Tu sais que j'ai passé ces deux derniers mois à me remettre du courrier de Carolina...

- ...

- Oui, je lui ai répondu... Je lui ai même d'ailleurs écrit que j'étais très heureuse d'avoir eu des nouvelles de mon fils, et qu'en même temps j'avais peur de le rencontrer, mais... Chéri, tu sais quoi ?

- ... ?

- Je vais entamer des recherches. Comme tu me l'as souvent dit, il vaut mieux vivre avec des remords plutôt qu'avec des regrets. »


	2. Chapitre 2: Weekend à San Francisco

**II: Week-end à San Francisco** (ATTENTION LEMON !)

Alan Eppes referma les portes de la camionnette, un air satisfait sur le visage:

«Toutes tes affaires sont là, Don ! Nous avons enfin fini par vider ton appartement ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais avoir autant de cartons à emporter !

- Je t'avais dit que je n'avais déballé que le strict minimum en deux ans, répondit l'intéressé en s'installant au volant. Idem pour les meubles: j'avais juste mon lit, une table, deux chaises et une commode, le reste au garde-meuble ! Et pour mes costumes...

- Tu les avais déjà rapportés depuis longtemps à la maison !, le coupa son père en riant. Mais dis-moi, Don, aujourd'hui nous sommes le vendredi 1er septembre, pour quand exactement devais-tu libérer ton appartement ?

- Pour le 1er octobre, intervint Charlie qui venait d'arriver avec les clés dudit appartement. J'avais suggéré à Don de prévoir un laps de temps assez long pour pouvoir planifier ce déménagement, et éviter de courir ensuite ! Puis, se tournant vers son petit ami, il ajouta:

« Voilà tes clés, Don. J'ai refait un tour dans toutes les pièces, c'est bon, on n'a rien oublié, et tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour l'état des lieux ! Qui est prévu quand, déjà ?

- Demain, répondit l'agent du FBI. Quand j'ai su que je pouvais avoir mon vendredi, j'ai tout de suite téléphoné au propriétaire juste après avoir loué cette camionnette !

- Tu déménages un mois avant l'échéance annoncée dans ton courrier de résiliation... Tu devais être vraiment pressé de partir, alors, dit Charlie d'un air songeur mais malicieux.

- La faute à qui ?, lui lança son amant en riant.

- Euh... Au fait, Don, demanda Alan Eppes, que vas-tu faire de tous tes meubles maintenant que j'y pense ? Ce n'est pas le tout de déménager, mais où vas-tu installer tout ça ? Le grenier et le garage sont déjà bien occupés, et...

- Oh, une partie des meubles devrait trouver sa place dans mon ancienne chambre, quant au reste, je vais passer une petite annonce au boulot sur notre site intranet. Et qui sait, ajouta Don en se tournant vers le mathématicien, peut-être trouverai-je aussi des amateurs parmi les collègues de Charlie !

- Justement, en parlant de collègues..., commença Alan. Ils n'ont pas été trop surpris quand tu leur as dit que tu revenais t'installer à la maison ?

- Surpris ?

- Ben, oui... Ils n'ont pas trouvé ça... bizarre ?

- Franchement, papa ? Les trois m'ont carrément demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait plus tôt ! »

oooooooooo

_Deux semaines plus tard._

« Les garçons, vous êtes prêts ?, lança Alan Eppes depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Je vous rappelle que votre avion part dans deux heures et qu'il y a du monde sur la route le vendredi après-midi !

- C'est bon, on arrive !, répondit Don qui venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers.

- C'est bon pour moi aussi", ajouta Charlie.

Les deux hommes descendirent rapidement de l'étage, chacun portant un sac de voyage en bandoulière. Don posa son bagage le temps d'enfiler sa veste, puis il attrapa celle de Charlie pour la lui passer. Mais ce dernier semblait examiner nerveusement le contenu de sa sacoche:

« Papiers d'identité, permis de conduire, l'adresse du collège Roosevelt pour aller y chercher ma mère, celle du restaurant où nous allons déjeuner... Oh, le... Les billets d'avion, Don, où sont les billets d'avion ?

- Du calme, Charlie, c'est moi qui les ai, répondit l'agent fédéral en saisissant doucement les mains de son petit ami. Détends-toi... Je sais bien que c'est un week-end très important pour toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour stresser comme tu le fais !

- Je sais bien, Don, mais c'est plus fort que moi... Tu imagines que je vais me retrouver face à ma vraie mère ? A-t-elle beaucoup changé par rapport aux photos que j'ai, sera-t-elle disposée à me revoir, à ... faire ma connaissance ?, murmura le mathématicien les larmes aux yeux.

-Charlie..., soupira son compagnon en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front. Nous allons à San Francisco pour rencontrer ta mère biologique certes, mais aussi pour discuter avec elle des articles qu'elle a écrits ! Tu as dit toi-même qu'ils étaient très intéressants et qu'ils pourraient te servir pour les portes ouvertes de l'université vendredi prochain ! »

Le mathématicien posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami, tandis qu'il repensait aux recherches effectuées avec Larry et Amita pour retrouver lesdits articles.

_Flash-back_

_Bureau de Charlie à l'Université Calsci: Le jeune homme était assis à côté de Larry et tous deux mettaient au point le programme qu'ils allaient présenter à la journée « portes ouvertes » de la faculté, pendant qu'Amita faisait des recherches sur Internet. Tous trois étaient silencieux, lorsque la jeune femme parla:_

_« Charlie, tu m'as bien dit que tu cherchais des articles écrits par ta mère biologique, c'est bien ça ?_

_- Oui, Amita. Elle est enseignante dans un collège et je me suis dit qu'elle avait peut-être écrit quelque chose pour les revues destinées à l'enseignement secondaire, ce qui me permettrait d'avoir un bon prétexte pour entrer en contact avec elle. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il semblerait que Gabriella Tanner ait également écrit pour l'enseignement supérieur, et tu ne devineras jamais de quoi parlent la plupart de ses articles... De tes recherches, figure-toi !_

_- Non ! C'est... c'est vrai ?, souffla Charlie, complètement abasourdi et ému en même temps._

- _Regarde toi-même, répondit la jeune femme. Ta maman a essayé d'expliquer en quoi consistent tes travaux en employant un langage simple, et ce n'est pas mal du tout ! Elle précise d'ailleurs dans son article que celui-ci a pour but de tenter de faire comprendre au plus grand nombre que tout le monde peut faire des mathématiques et, je la cite: « Chaque matière, quelle qu'elle soit, peut être passionnante ou rébarbative à apprendre, selon la façon de la présenter, et les mathématiques n'y font pas exception. » Ça me rappelle deux de mes anciens profs d'histoire-géo: autant je n'aimais pas cette matière avec le premier, autant je l'ai adorée avec le second, tout simplement parce qu'il savait rendre son cours vivant, et qu'il nous donnait toujours des astuces rigolotes pour retenir les leçons ! » _

_Le mathématicien se leva et vint se mettre derrière son ancienne étudiante pour regarder l'écran de son ordinateur: les articles en question parlaient notamment de « la convergence de Eppes », sa plus célèbre théorie, ainsi que de la « variable de Penfield », élaborée par celui qui était son rival à Princeton, Marshall Penfield. Charlie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de pleurer devant ses amis. Heureusement pour lui, Don arriva à ce moment-là pour le ramener à la maison. _

_Le mathématicien prit alors congé de Larry et d'Amita - laquelle lui avait encore demandé s'il pouvait venir prendre un café avec elle - et une fois dans le couloir, il laissa libre cours à ses émotions. Don le prit dans ses bras et les deux hommes allaient s'embrasser, lorque la voix de Larry se fit entendre:_

_« Charles, pour les portes ouvertes, le programme que nous avons élaboré te convient-il ? »_

_L'intéressé avait éloigné sa tête de celle de son petit ami et s'était doucement dégagé des bras de celui-ci:_

_« Euh... oui, Larry, oui, nous allons bien présenter ce que nous avons préparé cette après-midi. Et demain, nous téléphonerons au collège Roosevelt de San Francisco pour..._

_- ... pour essayer de parler à Gabriella et de planifier un rendez-vous avec elle. Tout va bien, Charles ?_

_- Oui, Larry, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que... Ça m'a fait tout drôle de voir que presque tous les articles de ma mère sont consacrés à mes travaux, alors qu'elle ne sait même pas que je suis son fils... »_

_Don avait commencé à avancer dans le couloir:_

_« Charlie, je t'attends dehors..._

_- Oui, j'arrive, répondit l'intéressé. Larry... j'ai... j'ai la trouille à la perspective d'appeler le collège demain, et pourtant il faut bien que je le fasse... Toi tu ne peux pas appeler ma mère, parce que vous vous êtes perdus de vus depuis des années et que tu n'es pas sensé connaître son nom marital, quant à Amita elle n'a pas vraiment de raison valable pour la contacter non plus, alors..._

_- Charles, calme-toi... Demain tu vas simplement appeler à ce collège et demander si tu pourrais obtenir un rendez-vous avec Gabriella Tanner, afin de discuter des articles qu'elle a écrits, parce que certains d'entre eux seraient très intéressants à présenter lors de nos portes ouvertes, c'est tout ! Et lorsque tu jugeras le moment opportun, tu orienteras la conversation lentement mais sûrement vers ton adoption !_

_- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Larry ! Tu me connais, tu sais que je peux être hyper émotif parfois, surtout quand je suis stressé ! Et là, c'est un cas de super-stress ! Je... Oh, heureusement que Don va m'accompagner là-bas, parce que sinon, je crois que je ferais une crise de panique !_

- _Tout ira bien, Charles..., le rassura son ami. Je suis sûr que Gabriella te fera bon accueil, et que Don saura t'aider à gérer ton stress ! Tiens, justement, en parlant de lui, c'est étrange, mais... comment dire... J'ai comme l'impression que depuis qu'il sait que tu as été adopté, il est devenu plus... démonstratif avec toi, non ?_

_- Oui, si on veut, répondit le mathématicien en rougissant légèrement. La révélation de mon adoption a en quelque sorte... clarifié mes relations avec Don. » _

_fin du flash-back_

oooooooooo

« Aaah ! Enfin arrivés !, s'exclama Don en se laissant tomber sur le grand lit de leur chambre. Heureusement que nous sommes allés dîner tout de suite après être descendus de l'avion, parce que je suis mort ! J'ai ma semaine qui est en train de repasser, ça plus une heure et demie d'avion...

- Moi aussi je suis fatigué, Don... Et je... Je voulais te dire... Je suis heureux que tu m'aies fait prendre une chambre pour nous deux ici, parce que moi j'en aurais réservé deux...

- Pourquoi deux ?, dit l'agent du FBI en s'asseyant. Je te signale que nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq mois !

- Je sais bien, mais pour tout le monde nous sommes sensés être des frères adoptifs, pas un couple...

- Ça c'est valable pour les gens que nous connaissons, Charlie, et les personnes en question vivent à Los Angeles ! Ici, on est à San Francisco, et personnellement je ne connais personne dans le coin ! Et puis... Il va bien falloir annoncer un jour à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble, non ? Alors autant commencer à se montrer en couple dans un endroit où personne ne nous connaît, histoire de s'habituer à la chose ! Comme ça, le jour où nous ferons une annonce officielle à nos amis, nous existerons déjà en tant que couple !

- Justement, en parlant d'annoncer... Tu comptes leur en parler quand ? Parce que moi, je ne sais pas, je crois que je ne me sens pas encore prêt à le dire...

- Eh bien... Je pensais annoncer la chose lors de mon anniversaire, sauf si tu n'es pas d'accord, bien sûr...

- Ton anniversaire ? Donc... la semaine prochaine ?

- Oui. Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir continuer à jouer les grands frères modèles alors que je suis très heureux d'être avec toi et que je ne peux pas le montrer ! Combien de fois j'ai failli t'embrasser devant tout le monde au bureau ?

- Je dirais... une petite dizaine..., répondit Charlie en souriant. Il est vrai qu'à la maison on peut se le permettre, mais qu'en-dehors, c'est une autre histoire !

- Et moi, justement, j'aimerais bien raconter la même histoire partout, tu vois ! Donc, si tu n'y vois aucune objection, j'annoncerai la semaine prochaine à tout le monde que... nous ne sommes plus des frères, mais un couple ! D'accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, Charlie vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement. Les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, et leurs mains commencèrent à se glisser sous leurs vêtements. Le couple fut rapidement entièrement nu, lorsque le mathématicien murmura:

« Don... j'ai peur pour demain... le déjeuner avec ma mère...je ne sais déjà pas si j'arriverai à contrôler mes émotions quand je la verrai à son collège...

- N'y pense pas, Charlie... Demain c'est demain, aujourd'hui on est tous les deux dans notre chambre d'hôtel et moi j'ai très envie que tu me fasses l'amour...

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, mon p'tit matheux préféré ! Ça fait un moment que j'y pense...

- Tu voudrais que... que je te pénètre ?

- Oui..., répondit Don en l'embrassant fougueusement. Je crois que notre relation serait vraiment complète si on inversait les rôles de temps de temps... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Eh bien, si tu es sûr de toi... On peut essayer, dit Charlie en rougissant.

- Et si je te disais que depuis un moment je me suis préparé tout doucement pour la chose ? Les premières fois n'ont pas été faciles, mais maintenant je pense que je suis prêt ! Et puis... je n'ai pas toujours été le dominant, tu sais... », murmura doucement l'agent fédéral.

Ce dernier se releva pour aller chercher le nécessaire dans son sac de voyage. Les deux hommes recommencèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser un peu partout, puis Charlie mit un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Don s'allongea sur le dos et le mathématicien introduisit doucement un premier doigt dans son intimité puis un deuxième quelques minutes plus tard. Après quelques va-et-vients, l'agent du FBI lui dit qu'il pouvait tenter de le pénétrer avec un troisième doigt. Charlie s'exécuta et fut bien obligé de constater que son amant s'était effectivement « entraîné » pour l'amour; Don prit un préservatif et le déroula sur le sexe de son petit ami. Celui-ci mit un peu de lubrifiant sur le bout de latex mais demanda à son amant de venir s'asseoir sur lui afin qu'il contrôle lui-même la pénétration. Le mathématicien s'allongea sur le dos et l'agent fédéral se positionna au-dessus de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie était complètement en Don et celui-ci commença à bouger tout doucement pour se réhabituer à des sensations découvertes il y a longtemps...

Les deux hommes se mirent à onduler des hanches au même rythme, et le mathématicien n'en revenait pas de faire l'amour à son amant, lequel n'arrêtait pas de soupirer et de gémir. Puis, estimant que son petit ami s'était habitué à ses coups de rein, il le fit basculer sur le dos et accéléra la cadence. Don gémit de plus en plus fort et noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Charlie, lequel entreprit alors de caresser la virilité de son amant. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes furent emportés par l'orgasme, chacun criant le prénom de l'autre. Le couple resta un moment enlacé, puis le mathématicien se retira doucement de son amant, nettoya le ventre de celui-ci avec un mouchoir et partit prestement à la salle de bains pour y jeter le préservatif. En revenant dans la chambre, Charlie fut sidéré de voir des larmes couler sur les joues de son compagnon:

« Don ! Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, Charlie, non ... C'est juste que... C'était incroyable... Je... je suis un homme comblé avec toi, tu le sais ? »

Pour toute réponse, le mathématicien se rallongea dans le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Puis, il vint se blottir dans les bras de l'agent fédéral et l'embrassa tendrement avant que tous deux ne sombrent dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 3: Un déjeuner qui tourne court

**III: Un déjeuner qui tourne court**

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et un grand sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il se remémora les événements de la veille: il avait fait l'amour à Don, et celui-ci lui avait ensuite fait la plus belle des déclarations: _« Je suis un homme comblé avec toi. »_ Le mathématicien se dégagea des bras de son compagnon qui dormait paisiblement et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se lever. Le jeune homme prit sa douche et lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre pour s'habiller, Don était en train d'émerger du sommeil:

« Salut toi...

- Bonjour Don. Bien dormi ?

- Après ce que nous avons fait hier soir, il aurait difficilement pu en être autrement, répondit l'intéressé avec un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire.

- Vraiment ? Tu sais, Don, je... Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour pour moi, je vais enfin rencontrer ma mère, et... ce que tu m'as dit, hier soir, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, et je crois que ça va m'aider à affronter cette journée...

- Heureux de l'entendre Charlie, répondit l'agent fédéral en l'embrassant. Je constate que tu es déjà prêt, je vais donc prendre ma douche, ensuite on va se faire un bon p'tit déj, et après ça je te propose une matinée boutiques pour continuer à renouveler ta garde-robe, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Depuis que les deux hommes étaient en couple, Don avait entrepris de « relooker » Charlie afin que celui-ci n'ait plus l'air d'un éternel adolescent. L'aîné des deux hommes avait incité son cadet à raccourcir ses cheveux bouclés quelque peu en bataille et côté habillement, il l'avait encouragé à mettre des vêtements un peu plus « matures ». Bref, Don avait fait en sorte que Charlie « fasse son âge », autrement dit qu'il ait vraiment l'air d'un homme adulte de trente ans. Au début, le mathématicien avait un peu protesté, mais au fil du temps il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'habillait effectivement parfois comme ses étudiants et qu'on le prenait lui-même souvent pour l'un d'entre eux !

Après un copieux petit déjeuner dans la salle de restauration de l'hôtel, les deux hommes partirent faire un tour dans le quartier de Market Street - d'où Charlie repartit avec quelques sacs – et visitèrent la Transpyramide. Puis, voyant que leurs montres indiquaient 11h15, ils retournèrent à l'hôtel déposer les achats du plus jeune et se rendirent au collège Roosevelt. Charlie se présenta au concierge de l'établissement en lui précisant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Tanner, et ce dernier lui indiqua la salle où se trouvait l'enseignante. Le mathématicien se retrouva alors avec Don en train de patienter dans le couloir:

« Ça y est, nous y voilà, soupira Charlie. Derrière cette porte se trouve ma mère... et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater en regardant le tableau des professeurs à l'accueil, elle n'a pas beaucoup changé par rapport aux photos que j'ai d'elle: elle a toujours les cheveux longs, le même sourire...

- Et tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, compléta Don. Ta mère est une belle femme, tu sais. Je suis tout à fait ravi d'avoir d'avoir une aussi jolie belle-maman !, ajouta l'agent fédéral en faisant un clin d'oeil à son petit ami.

- Oh, Don...

- Non, c'est vrai, et le fils est tout aussi mignon, que pourrais-je donc souhaiter de plus ?", ajouta l'aîné des deux hommes en riant.

Charlie ne répondit pas mais sourit à son compagnon: celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour l'aider à se détendre en attendant « la » rencontre avec sa mère et le mathématicien lui en était profondément reconnaissant. _« Depuis que nous sommes enfants, tu as toujours été là pour moi, Don, et aujourd'hui encore plus qu'avant. Tu es là, avec moi, tu me fais rire, tu essaies de me rassurer alors que je doute tellement de moi-même... J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés, et de t'aimer comme toi tu m'aimes. »_

« Charlie, ça va ? T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées, lui demanda Don. Allez t'inquiète pas, ça va aller... Ta mère est peut-être aussi stressée que toi tu sais ! Elle va rencontrer le célèbre professeur Eppes, qui te dit qu'elle aussi ne va pas se sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée de se trouver face à toi ?

- C'est vrai, je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle... Mais tout de même: je suis et je serai toujours son fils, et sa réaction lorsqu'elle le saura ne sera peut-être pas forcément positive... Moi je crains plutôt qu'elle ne se trouve tiraillée entre l'admiration qu'elle éprouve pour moi en tant que Charles Eppes, professeur à l'université des sciences de Calsci à Los Angeles, et ses sentiments de mère envers moi en tant que Tonio Carlo, le fils qu'elle a mis au monde lorsqu'elle était adolescente ! J'ai peur qu'elle ait du mal à accepter que les deux ne seront en réalité qu'une seule et même personne: moi !

- Charlie..., dit Don en lui prenant les mains. Charlie, regarde-moi: il s'est écoulé trente années entre ta naissance et maintenant. Je pense que durant ce laps de temps, ta mère a mûri, elle a sûrement appris à relativiser, et que par conséquent elle saura reconnaître le professeur Charles Eppes comme son fils. Allez, détends-toi, tout va bien se passer..."

Don avait à peine achevé sa phrase que la sonnerie du collège se mit à retentir, annonçant la fin des cours. Le mathématicien inspira un grand coup: ça y est, il était midi, et sa mère n'allait pas tarder à sortir de la salle de classe... La porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe d'adolescents et quelques-uns se mirent à fixer Charlie d'un air incrédule. Quelques murmures montèrent du petit groupe: « C'est le professeur Eppes de Los Angeles ! », « Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est lui ? »... L'un des élèves, moins timide que les autres, s'avança vers le mathématicien:

« Excusez-moi monsieur, vous ne seriez pas le professeur Eppes ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit simplement Charlie.

- Wouahhhhh ! Murmurèrent les autres élèves.

- Notre professeur, Madame Tanner, nous parle souvent de vos travaux, reprit le jeune garçon, et mon frère Peter et moi sommes très intéressés par les mathématiques. D'ailleurs, nous envisageons de nous lancer dans la médecine pour Peter, et dans les sciences pour moi !

- Eh bien voilà des paroles qui me vont droit au coeur, répondit Charlie en riant. Je suis content de voir que la relève est assurée au sein de la jeune génération, n'est-ce pas, mon jeune ami ? Et à qui ai-je l'honneur donc ? Puisque votre frère et vous comptez vous engager dans cette noble voie, pourrais-je connaître les noms de mes futurs potentiels confrères ?

- Je m'appelle Nathan Petrelli et voici mon frère Peter, déclara l'adolescent en lui présentant ce dernier.

- Professeur Eppes ?", lança une voix féminine et mélodieuse.

Charlie se retourna et eut un coup au coeur: la propriétaire de cette voix n'était autre que celle qui l'avait mis au monde: Gabriella Tanner, sa mère. Celle-ci s'avança vers le mathématicien et lui tendit la main:

- Bonjour, professeur. Je suis Gabriella Tanner, je suis très heureuse et honorée de vous rencontrer. »

Le jeune homme dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour calmer les battements de son coeur. Il inspira profondément, priant de toutes ses forces pour que son visage ne prenne pas une jolie teinte tomate comme cela lui arrivait fréquemment lors de situations de stress. Il regarda brièvement Don, prit la main de Gabriella et répondit doucement;

« Moi de même, professeur Tanner...

- Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver le collège ?

- Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, j'avais tellement peur d'être en retard que je suis même arrivé ici vers 11h35 !

- Et vous avez attendu tout ce temps dans le couloir ! Oh, professeur, vous auriez dû frapper à la porte, je vous aurais fait entrer !

- Non, ne vous en faites pas, ça ne m'a pas dérangé d'attendre ! Et puis je n'étais pas seul, je suis venu avec mon frère Don !, répondit Charlie.

- Madame Tanner, enchanté, dit l'agent du FBI qui s'était rapproché.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Eppes. Don, c'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait, pourquoi ?

- Oh, euh... C'est juste que votre prénom m'évoquait quelque chose, mais je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir... Probablement un élève que j'ai eu dans le passé... »

oooooooooo

« Voilà, nous y sommes !, lança Gabriella en désignant à ses deux compagnons l'enseigne du restaurant, « Les hortensias ». C'est ici que je viens déjeuner avec mon mari tous les samedis midi, notre table est réservée d'une semaine sur l'autre, il ne m'a donc pas été difficile de faire rajouter deux couverts ! Par contre, j'ignore dans quel restaurant il va m'emmener demain pour mon anniversaire, il n'a rien voulu me dire ! »

L'enseignante ouvrit la porte de l'établissement et examina la salle à la recherche de son mari. Elle aperçut celui-ci à leur table habituelle. Quelques instants plus tard, Gabriella fit les présentations:

« John, voici le professeur Eppes, et son frère Don ! Professeur, Monsieur Eppes, mon mari, John Tanner, ingénieur de son état.

- Enchanté, messieurs, répondit l'intéressé.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander où vous travaillez, Monsieur Tanner ?, demanda Charlie.

- Pour « Dell Entertainment » dans la Silicon Valley. Mais je ne m'y rends qu'une fois par mois. Dès le début, j'ai opté pour le télétravail: ma boîte me fournit un téléphone et un ordinateur portable, ce qui me permet de me connecter à distance et d'assister aux conférences et réunions tout en restant chez moi ! J'ai simplement des contraintes horaires et des astreintes de temps en temps les week-ends et les vacances, c'est tout !

- Comme moi, quoi !, lança Don. Je connais la même chose avec le FBI !

- Vous êtes un fédéral ?, demanda John, étonné.

- Oui, Monsieur Tanner, et Charlie... je veux dire mon frère, travaille avec moi comme consultant en plus de son poste d'enseignant à l'université de Calsci !

- Vous avez dit... Charlie ?, murmura Gabriella, les yeux écarquillés. Et vous, Monsieur Eppes, votre prénom est Don, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous travaillez au FBI ? Oh mon Dieu...

- Madame Tanner, tout va bien ? », demanda ce dernier, un peu inquiet devant le changement d'expression sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

Gabriella Tanner venait de blanchir d'un coup, elle venait enfin de se rappeler où elle avait entendu, ou plutôt vu, le prénom Don: dans le courrier envoyé par Carolina Johnson, l'assistante sociale qui lui avait donné des nouvelles de son fils ! Celui-ci s'appelait Charles... comme le professeur Eppes... il enseignait à Calsci... comme le professeur Eppes... il était né le 15 mai 1976... comme le professeur Eppes... Et il avait un frère qui s'appelait Don... comme le professeur Eppes... L'enseignante sentit son pouls s'accélérer et son visage s'empourprer, elle porta la main à son coeur et les seuls mots qui franchirent ses lèvres furent: « Oh mon Dieu, vous... »,

« Gaby ? Gabriella, ça va ?, lui demanda son mari. Gaby ?

- Madame Tanner ?, dit Don. Vous allez bien ? »

Celle-ci était devenue muette et son regard était fixé sur Charlie, lequel se sentit mal aussi tout à coup: il eut le pressentiment que sa mère était en train de deviner la vraie raison de sa venue à San Francisco, et il tenta de se reprendre:

« Madame Tanner, si j'ai souhaité vous rencontrer, c'est parce que...

- Oh mon Dieu, non, le coupa Gabriella. Vous ne pouvez pas être lui, non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle.

- Gabriella, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, lui demanda John, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible... Vous ne pouvez pas être mon fils... », lâcha l'enseignante en se levant de table.

Et avant que les trois hommes n'aient pu réagir, l'épouse de l'ingénieur était déjà sortie en trombe du restaurant, sous les yeux ébahis des habitués et des patrons. Don regarda Charlie, qui était comme pétrifié, puis John, qui les dévisageait tous les deux, un air effaré sur le visage:

« Bon dieu, c'est pas vrai... Vous seriez le fils que ma femme a eu lorsqu'elle était étudiante ! »

L'ingénieur regarda par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que sa femme était toujours là, puis il ajouta:

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, messieurs, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça... Quand je pense que Gabriella voulait entamer des recherches pour vous retrouver...

- Je... Nous allons vous laisser, Monsieur Tanner, intervint Don d'une voix mal assurée. Votre épouse vient d'avoir un choc émotionnel important, et je crois qu'elle va avoir besoin de temps pour s'en remettre... Nous... Nous ne repartons que demain après-midi à Los Angeles, alors si jamais d'ici là votre femme voulait recontacter Charlie...ou plus tard... », ajouta l'agent du FBI en tendant à l'ingénieur sa carte de visite.

John Tanner prit cette dernière et la mit dans la poche de sa veste. Puis, après un dernier regard vers les deux hommes, il sortit du restaurant.

oooooooooo

« Pourquoi ai-je voulu retrouver ma mère, pourquoi ? », hurla Charlie dès qu'il fut arrivé dans la chambre. Pourquoi, Don ?

- Charlie, calme-toi !

- Pourquoi, hein pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me mette en tête de la retrouver ? T'as vu comment elle a réagi ? Et toi qui me disais que ça se passerait bien, espèce de menteur ! »

Le mathématicien se rua sur son petit ami et commença à le frapper sur la poitrine. Don attrapa les bras de son amant qui finit par se calmer et pleurer à chaudes larmes contre lui. A leur sortie du restaurant, l'agent du FBI avait hélé un taxi, sentant parfaitement que Charlie n'aurait pas la force de retourner à l'hôtel à pied sans s'effondrer. Il avait vu John Tanner prendre sa femme dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer, et en voyant les larmes sur le visage de Gabriella, il avait senti qu'il ne serait pas le seul dans cette histoire à essayer de réparer les pots cassés...

Don fit asseoir Charlie sur le lit et le berça tout doucement contre lui. Mais la faim se fit sentir, aussi l'agent du FBI proposa-t-il à son petit ami d'aller leur chercher quelque chose au restaurant chinois situé en face de leur hôtel. Le mathématicien répondit qu'il était barbouillé, ce à quoi son amant rétorqua qu'il était très mauvais de sauter un repas et que même s'il n'avait pas très faim, il pouvait néanmoins avaler une soupe. Une heure plus tard, Don était de retour avec les mets asiatiques préférés de Charlie. Celui-ci se fit un peu prier pour avaler quelques bouchées, puis il finit par retrouver un semblant d'appétit:

« Don...

- Oui ?

- Je... J'aimerais rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui... Enfin, si c'est possible... Nous ne sommes sensés reprendre l'avion que demain après-midi, non ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir rentrer aujourd'hui même ? Tu ne veux pas... attendre que ta mère se soit remise de ses émotions ?

- Non, Don, ça m'a fait trop mal de la voir réagir comme elle l'a fait, et plus vite je quitterai cette ville, plus vite je pourrai oublier que je l'ai rencontrée. »

L'agent du FBI ne répondit pas; il prit son téléphone et appela l'aéroport qui lui confirma qu'un vol partait pour Los Angeles vers 18 heures. Il contacta ensuite son père, mais tomba sur son répondeur: il se contenta de dire que finalement, Charlie et lui seraient de retour dans la soirée.

oooooooooo

_«Non, ce n'est pas possible... Vous ne pouvez pas être mon fils... »_ Gabriella s'était appuyée contre le lampadaire situé juste devant la vitrine du restaurant. Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées devant son fils, ou plutôt jetées à figure de celui-ci, ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête. L'enseignante ne savait plus où elle en était: à la joie de rencontrer le mathématicien qu'elle admirait tant avait succédé la surprise la plus totale puis la peur, oui, la peur de se retrouver en face de cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais cessé d'aimer. _« Je suis un monstre,_ _j'ai regardé ce jeune homme – mon fils, mon propre fils ! - comme s'il avait été le Diable en personne et je me suis sauvée ! Jamais une mère digne de ce nom n'aurait réagi de la sorte en retrouvant l'enfant dont elle avait dû se séparer ! » _« Je suis un monstre », répéta-t-elle à voix haute, au moment où son mari arrivait.

John prit sa femme dans ses bras et la berça doucement:

« Non, Gaby, tu n'es pas un monstre... Tu as eu peur... Et la peur ne fait pas de toi une mère indigne, au contraire... Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne n'aurait pu deviner que ton fils et le professeur Eppes ne seraient qu'une seule et même personne !

- Oh, John... Comment pourrai-je le regarder à nouveau en face après la réaction que je viens d'avoir ? Il... Il ne voudra plus jamais me voir après ça !

- Garde confiance, Gaby, garde confiance... » lui murmura son époux en glissant la main dans la poche où il avait rangé la carte de visite de Don Eppes.


	4. Chap 4: Une journée pleine de surprises

**IV: Une journée pleine de surprises**

_« Depuis cinq mois, Charlie et moi sommes un couple... Jusqu'à présent nous avons maintenu les apparences, nous avons veillé à ne pas trahir nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre, mais aujourd'hui tout ça va changer... », _songea Don en se dirigeant vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment fédéral. Il s'apprêtait à traverser le hall, lorsque son téléphone portable sonna; l'écran affichait « numéro inconnu » et l'agent du FBI fut alors pris d'une étrange intuition...qui se confirma lorsqu'il entendit la voix à l'autre bout du fil:

« Ici l'agent Eppes. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- ... ? ... !

- Monsieur Tanner ! Oh, euh... Non, vous ne me dérangez pas !, répondit Don en montrant son badge aux vigiles de l'entrée. Je... Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- ... ? ... ?

- Eh bien... il ne va pas bien non plus, Monsieur Tanner... Et depuis notre rencontre, il est persuadé qu'il a fait une erreur en essayant de retrouver votre épouse... »

_Flash-back_

_Une semaine auparavant, dans un restaurant de San Francisco:_

_« Bon dieu, c'est pas vrai... Vous seriez le fils que ma femme a eu lorsqu'elle était étudiante ! »_

_John Tanner regarda par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que sa femme était toujours là, puis il ajouta:_

_« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, messieurs, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça... Quand je pense que Gabriella voulait entamer des recherches pour vous retrouver..._

_- Je... Nous allons vous laisser, Monsieur Tanner, intervint Don d'une voix mal assurée. Votre épouse vient d'avoir un choc émotionnel important, et je crois qu'elle va avoir besoin de temps pour s'en remettre... Nous... Nous ne repartons que demain après-midi à Los Angeles, alors si jamais d'ici là votre femme voulait recontacter Charlie...ou plus tard... », ajouta l'agent du FBI en tendant à l'ingénieur sa carte de visite._

_Fin du flash-back _

- ... ? ... !... . ... ? ... !

- Oui, je sais bien, mais le problème c'est qu'ils sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre j'ai l'impression ! L'idéal serait de les inciter à vouloir rétablir le contact, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'on leur fasse croire que l'idée vienne d'eux !

- ... ! ... ? ... ?

- Pourquoi pas, oui... Mais connaissant Charlie, il aura beaucoup de mal à faire le premier pas, il a été très blessé par l'attitude de votre femme... Vous savez, Charlie est quelqu'un de très sensible, et le fait d'avoir des aptitudes intellectuelles bien au-dessus de la normale n'a rien arrangé, au contraire... Pour être honnête, mon... frère – Don se retint de justesse de dire « petit ami » - m'a toujours fait l'effet d'être un peu comme... « Rain Man »...

- ... ! ... ?

- Mais bien sûr qu'il le sait, que je lui trouve des points communs avec Dustin Hoffman... dans ce rôle-là s'entend !, ajouta Don en riant.

- ... ? ... ! ... : .. .. .. .. ... ?

- Oui, c'est bon, je l'ai mémorisé, Monsieur Tanner ! Je n'ai peut-être pas les aptitudes de Charlie pour les chiffres, mais je suis tout de même capable de retenir un numéro de téléphone !

- ... . ... !

- Au revoir, Monsieur Tanner, et encore merci d'avoir appelé !

- ...

- Oui, moi aussi, j'espère que ça marchera, mais là encore, seul le temps pourra répondre à cette question ! Au revoir ! »

Don rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et s'aperçut qu'il était presque parvenu à son bureau: pour ne pas risquer de perdre la communication, l'agent fédéral avait délaissé les ascenseurs pour emprunter les escaliers et durant sa conversation avec John Tanner, il avait grimpé deux étages sur les trois qui le séparaient de son bureau. Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Don Eppes. _« Finalement tout n'est peut-être pas perdu entre Charlie et sa mère... Je serais tellement heureux s'ils pouvaient se retrouver tous les deux... Et pour moi leurs retrouvailles symboliseraient définitivement que Charlie n'est plus mon frère, même adoptif, mais mon petit ami !»_

L'agent du FBI en était là de ses pensées, lorsque la voix de son collègue David Sinclair le ramena à la réalité:

« Don ! Tu prends les escaliers toi maintenant ? C'est nouveau !

- Mon portable a sonné alors que j'étais dans le hall... donc j'ai dû éviter l'ascenseur pour ne pas couper la communication ! Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes déplacements, David ?

- Oh non, c'est pas pour ça que je disais ça, c'est juste que j'ai tellement l'habitude de te voir arriver par l'ascenseur...

- Les habitudes sont faites pour en changer, agent Sinclair ! Surtout au FBI ! Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un agent au comportement prévisible !

- Ah oui ? Et c'est pour ça qu'invariablement chaque après-midi, tu te verses une bonne rasade de café noir - avec un sucre - , accompagnée d'un beignet au chocolat ? Et qu'après avoir dégusté ledit beignet, tu fais systématiquement une boulette avec la serviette en papier pour la balancer dans la poubelle à l'autre bout de la pièce ? », ajouta David avec un grand sourire, avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine contrariée de son chef et ami.

Don venait de réaliser qu'il avait lui-même tendu la perche – et sans le faire exprès en plus ! - mais, beau joueur, il répliqua:

« Bien envoyé, David, répondit-il avant de mordre dans le fameux beignet au chocolat, vraiment bien envoyé ! J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vue venir, celle-là ! Et je constate que tu es plus observateur que je ne le pensais !

- Comme quoi, on croit connaître les gens, et ce sont eux qui nous surprennent ! Et parfois de façon incroyable !

- C'est vrai..., dit doucement Don. Il y a parfois des choses qui arrivent et que personne n'aurait pu prévoir... _comme Charlie et moi en couple, par exemple... », _ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

L'agent Eppes avait à peine achevé sa phrase que Colby Granger et Megan Reeves firent leur apparition et le saluèrent. Cette dernière prit la parole:

« Je viens d'avoir un appel de Larry Fleinhardt: il est à l'université en ce moment et souhaiterait que nous y fassions un saut, car il aurait apparemment un programme intéressant à nous montrer ! Charlie et lui travaillaient dessus depuis un moment et ils sont parvenus à le finaliser !

- Un programme ? Et pour quoi faire ?, demanda Don, intrigué.

- Il... il ne m'a pas donné de détails, il a juste dit que cela pourrait nous servir... Mais comme ce programme n'est pas encore totalement au point, il préfère que nous allions sur place pour le voir plutôt que de l'amener ici au FBI», ajouta la jeune femme en regardant rapidement David et Colby.

Megan avait dû faire appel à toute son expérience du profilage pour paraître aussi sérieuse que possible: depuis le début du mois, toute l'équipe, à l'initiative de Charlie, avait organisé un anniversaire surprise pour Don ! Le « programme intéressant » de Larry Fleinhardt n'était rien d'autre que le pot de l'amitié que l'on prévoit généralement pour ce genre d'occasions ! Mais encore fallait-il convaincre l'intéressé de se déplacer ! La jeune femme reprit:

« Larry était désolé de ne pas pouvoir m'en raconter davantage au téléphone, le programme est assez complexe, et il vaut mieux avoir l'image avec les explications plutôt que ces dernières toutes seules, ce sont ses propres paroles !

- Ok, Ok, c'est bon, on y va, soupira Don. David, tu conduis ? »

oooooooooo

« Surprise ! Bon anniversaire Don !" lancèrent Charlie, Larry, Amita, David, Colby et Megan lorsque ce dernier fut entré dans le bureau de son frère adoptif.

- Quoi ?

- Bon anniversaire fiston !, lança Alan Eppes en lui amenant une coupe de champagne.

- Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- La même chose que toi, Don ! Je suis venu fêter ton anniversaire !

- Euh... Alors c'était ça le « programme intéressant » à me montrer à l'université !, dit l'agent du FBI en souriant. Et depuis combien de temps vous complotez, tous ensemble ? Et moi qui pensait vous inviter au resto ce samedi ! Je n'ai plus qu'à annuler ma réservation !

- Depuis le début du mois !, répondit David. Ton frère nous a soumis l'idée, et voilà ! J'avais espéré que ma copine pourrait venir cette après-midi comme lors de l'anniversaire de Charlie, mais elle bosse !

- Bon anniversaire, Don, de la part de nous tous !, déclara Amita en lui tendant un paquet. Là c'est juste la première partie, l'autre est sur le bureau de Charlie !

- Eh bien merci Amita, répondit l'intéressé en l'embrassant, merci à vous tous ! Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus trop le choix, je n'ai plus qu'à ouvrir mes cadeaux !

- Et gare à toi si tu nous dis que ça ne te plaît pas !, lança Colby en riant. Sinon David et moi on se fera un plaisir de tout récupérer ! »

Don se mit alors en devoir d'ouvrir les paquets: le premier, remis par Amita, contenait une encyclopédie sportive et une « bible » sur le base-ball. Quant au second, il renfermait ce que ses collègues étaient prêts à reprendre: un whisky 12 ans d'âge et une bouteille de Saint-Emilion, un vin rouge français réputé ! L'agent du FBI remercia chaleureusement l'assemblée puis, après avoir inspiré profondément, il regarda Charlie qui lui répondit par un petit signe de tête:

« Eh bien... Encore merci pour ce pot d'anniversaire surprise, et je... je crois que j'ai moi aussi une surprise pour vous... Alors voilà... Vous savez qu'il y a quelques mois, nous avons fêté l'anniversaire de Charlie et qu'à cette occasion, il vous a révélé qu'il avait été adopté... »

Don regarda à nouveau son petit ami et poursuivit:

« Donc Charlie n'est pas mon frère biologique, et depuis que nous le savons lui et moi, eh bien... On va dire que ça a quelque peu modifié les relations que nous avions... Depuis environ trois mois et demi... - les deux hommes avaient volontairement décidé de mentir sur la date de début de leur liaison pour ne pas trop choquer leurs amis – Charlie et moi...

- Charlie et toi sortez ensemble comme un couple », déclara tranquillement Megan.

« Quoi ! Cof, cof..., s'exclama Amita, juste avant de manquer de s'étrangler en avalant son champagne. C'est une blague, agent Reeves ? , se reprit-elle.

- Euh... Megan, t'es pas sérieuse, là, dis ?, lui demanda un Colby complètement interloqué.

- Même question de ma part, lança David, aussi sidéré que son collègue.

- Bonté divine, murmura Larry. Charles et Don... ensemble... Quelle... évolution pour le moins inattendue !, ajouta-t-il en se parlant à lui-même.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, les garçons, répondit la jeune femme. J'avais tout d'abord cru que mon imagination me jouait des tours, mais en observant nos amis de plus près, j'ai fini par m'apercevoir que certaines choses avaient changé, vos regards notamment, dit Megan en s'adressant aux deux hommes.

-Que... Comment as-tu... compris ?, murmura Don, stupéfait.

-Oui...Comment as-tu fait, Megan ?, s'exclama Charlie, tout aussi abasourdi que son petit ami. Nous avions pourtant toujours fait attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Comment avons-nous pu éveiller des doutes chez toi ?

- Je suis profiler, c'est mon job que de savoir décrypter les gestes et attitudes des personnes qui m'entourent, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Et quand j'y réfléchis, le fait que vous soyiez ensemble aujourd'hui ne m'étonne pas tant que ça... Je peux bien vous le dire maintenant, j'ai toujours pensé que la... cette espèce de tension que je percevais entre vous était en fait l'expression de l'attirance physique que vous éprouviez – inconsciemment, bien sûr ! - l'un pour l'autre...

- Alors c'est vrai, Charlie ?, souffla Amita avec une pointe de dépit dans la voix. Toi et Don, vous sortez vraiment ensemble ?

- Oui, Amita, répondit simplement Charlie. Oui, Don et moi sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre, et cela depuis un peu plus de trois mois !

- Mais enfin, comment...

- Eh bien..., intervint Don, le fait de savoir que nous n'étions pas frères a fait disparaître cette « tension » dont vient de parler Megan, et un soir, en discutant dans le garage, nous nous sommes regardés, et... on s'est embrassés... C'était pas calculé, c'est venu comme ça... »

oooooooooo

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée._

« Alors tu vois que finalement ça s'est bien passé !, s'exclama Don en enlevant sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau dans l'entrée. Nos amis ont été secoués sur le coup, ce qu'on peut comprendre, mais ils ont fini par accepter la chose, à savoir toi et moi ensemble !, ajouta-t-il en enlaçant Charlie, lequel se laissa faire, la tête baissée.

L'agent du FBI, surpris par le manque de réaction de son compagnon, attrapa le visage de celui-ci par le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, et eut un coup au coeur en voyant des larmes couler le long des joues de son amant:

« Charlie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Te mets pas dans un état pareil, tu as vu nos amis, non ? Ils ont bien réagi ! Larry a mis plus de temps que les autres pour assimiler l'info, mais après ça vous avez discuté ensemble des journées portes ouvertes de demain et d'après-demain, ainsi que de la rentrée début octobre !

- Don..., murmura Charlie. C'est pas ça...

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- Ma mère... Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, j'arrête pas de revoir le film dans ma tête, et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'elle me... qu'elle me rejette...

- Charlie..., soupira Don en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu te rappelles de ce que Larry et moi nous t'avons dit à ce sujet ? Au fil du temps, ta mère a certainement dû "faire son deuil " de toi, tu es devenu pour elle un beau souvenir... Et quand elle a été confrontée à la réalité, elle a eu peur; elle a eu un choc en découvrant que le fils qu'elle voulait retrouver n'était autre que le célèbre mathématicien qu'elle admirait ! Laisse du temps à ta mère, Charlie, laisse-lui le temps de faire la paix avec son passé...

-Qu'elle prenne tout le temps qu'elle veut si ça lui chante, moi je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle !, s'exclama le mathématicien en partant vers le garage.

- Charlie ! »

Don ne put retenir un soupir de découragement: depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, son petit ami sortait plus souvent la tête des maths, mais à chaque contrariété, le naturel revenait au galop: le jeune homme partait se réfugier au milieu des chiffres... L'agent du FBI décida néanmoins de ne pas rester sans rien faire: Charlie n'allait pas bien, et il était de son devoir – un comble pour un agent fédéral !- de soutenir son amant.

Lorsque l'aîné des deux hommes parvint dans le garage, le plus jeune était déjà en train de noircir l'un des nombreux tableaux qui cachaient les murs de la pièce, pestant lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas du premier coup la formulation adéquate. Don s'approcha doucement de Charlie et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter le mathématicien:

« Oh ! Oh, Don, c'est toi... Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver...

- Oui, je sais, je commence à en avoir l'habitude... Tu crois vraiment que tes chiffres vont t'aider à te sentir mieux ?

- J'en sais rien, souffla le jeune homme. Mais c'est ça ou repasser inlassablement dans ma tête le film de San Francisco !

- Et moi ?

- Quoi, toi ?

- Je ne pourrais pas t'aider à aller mieux ? Je ne pourrais pas... t'écouter, soulager ton chagrin ? Je sais bien que j'ai encore du mal à exprimer mes sentiments, mais il me semble que je suis tout de même capable de réconforter mon petit ami quand il va mal, non ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Don..., murmura Charlie, étonné.

- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit, mais c'est ce que ton comportement laisse entendre ! Tu as un coup de blues, et au lieu de m'en parler alors que nous sommes quand même ensemble depuis cinq mois, tu pars te planquer dans le garage, dans ce fichu garage où tu as pour ainsi dire passé la moitié de ta vie ! Et moi qui croyais que j'avais réussi à t'en faire sortir !

-Don... Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, demanda le mathématicien, surpris.

- Il me prend que je voudrais que tu viennes me parler quand tu ne vas pas bien, au lieu de toujours te réfugier derrière tes chiffres ! Et j'aimerais assez que tes chères mathématiques ne soient plus « le troisième homme » entre nous ! C'est vrai, quoi, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir 36 équations à résoudre avant de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras !

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?, murmura Charlie, pleurant à nouveau. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Charlie..., soupira Don en l'enlaçant. Essaye de comprendre: nous sommes un couple, et il est donc plutôt normal que j'aie envie de passer du temps avec toi, non ? Surtout qu'avec nos activités respectives, il y a parfois des semaines où on ne se voit pas avant le week-end !

- Oui, c'est vrai..., sanglota le mathématicien. Je suis désolé, Don...

- C'est pas grave, Charlie... Et je m'excuse, je viens de m'énerver sur toi alors que tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment !

- Mais c'était justifié... Non, tu as raison, il faut que j'apprenne à me détacher des maths pour être un peu plus dans notre relation... Et tu as aussi raison pour ma mère... »

Le mathématicien approcha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon et les deux hommes échangèrent un tendre baiser, suivi d'autres tout aussi doux. Don prit Charlie par la main et l'amena vers le canapé – le garage était pratiquement une « pièce à vivre » comme le reste de la maison – non sans avoir au préalable vérifié que des mouchoirs se trouvaient dans la place. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent l'un sur l'autre et leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, pendant que leurs mains se glissaient doucement sous leurs vêtements. L'agent du FBI allait descendre l'une des siennes vers l'entrejambe de son petit ami lorsque ce dernier lui murmura en rougissant:

« Don... Tu as ce qu'il faut sur toi ?

- Non, mais il y a des mouchoirs à proximité du canapé... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... depuis qu'on est ensemble, il y a une chose à laquelle je pense et je crois que ça pourrait être sympa d'essayer...

- Quoi donc ?

- Faire l'amour...ici... Il n'y peut-être pas de chauffage, mais je pense que tu saurais quoi faire pour réchauffer l'atmosphère...

- Ici ? Mmmm... Dans ce garage, au milieu de tous ces tableaux pleins de chiffres... Ça demande réflexion... Pourquoi pas ? J'aurais justement une équation à te proposer, mais un peu spéciale... Tu sais, du genre avec plein de « X » dedans et interdite aux moins de 18 ans...

- Plein de « X », dis-tu ? Une équation complexe si je comprends bien ? Eh bien dans ce cas, il me semble que je vais devoir m'emparer du problème à bras-le-corps..., répondit Charlie avec un sourire gourmand avant d'embrasser à nouveau son petit ami.

- Vraiment ? Alors je serai plus que ravi que tu prennes les choses en main... », murmura Don en fondant sur les lèvres du mathématicien.


	5. Chapitre 5: Timides retrouvailles

**V: Timides retrouvailles**

Gabriella Tanner regarda par la fenêtre: le soir était tombé, il pleuvait abondamment, le vent soufflait... _« Un vrai temps d'automne »_, songea-t-elle. _« Et parfaitement en phase avec mon état d'esprit ! »_. Elle reposa sa tasse de thé en soupirant: cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle avait rencontré le professeur Charles Eppes, qui s'était révélé être l'enfant dont elle avait dû se séparer adolescente. Ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur la carte de visite posée sur le guéridon près du téléphone; John, son mari, l'avait obtenue de Don Eppes, agent du FBI mais surtout frère adoptif de son fils.

L'enseignante regarda l'appareil: depuis un mois, elle essayait de se donner du courage pour appeler et tenter de renouer le contact avec la famille Eppes. Mais à chaque fois une petite voix dans sa tête la dissuadait de le faire, arguant qu'elle avait irrémédiablement blessé son enfant, détruisant ainsi à jamais ses chances de renouer avec lui... Perdue dans la contemplation de la carte de visite, Gabriella ne vit pas son mari entrer dans le salon mais ne fut pas surprise d'entendre sa voix:

« Fais-le, Gaby. Appelle-le...

- Je... Je ne peux pas, John... Pas après la réaction que j'ai eue...

- Oh que si tu peux le faire, répondit ce dernier en enlaçant sa femme par-derrière. Je sais bien que vos retrouvailles ne se sont pas passées comme vous l'espériez l'un et l'autre, mais je pense sincèrement que ton fils attend un signe de toi... Je crois également qu'il t'aurait déjà appelée s'il n'était pas aussi sensible que son frère me l'a dit...

- Que son frère ? John, de qui et de quoi parles-tu ?

- Mais de Don Eppes, le frère adoptif ! Je te rappelle qu'il m'a donné le numéro de téléphone que tu tiens entre les mains !

- Oui, et ? Dis-donc toi, tu ne serais pas en train de me cacher quelque chose ?

- Non, Gaby, simplement lui et moi avons constaté que vous étiez trop bouleversés le professeur Eppes et toi pour pouvoir vous parler sereinement ! Alors il m'a laissé sa carte de visite au restaurant, je l'ai appelé quelques jours plus tard et je lui ai donné mon numéro de portable, et depuis nous nous appelons pour essayer de faire bouger les choses chacun de notre côté !

- John ! Mais... Mais comment ça, faire bouger les choses ?

- Ecoute Gaby, tu te rappelles de ce que nos enfants t'ont dit quand tu leur as révélé l'existence de leur demi-frère ? »

Gabriella repensa brièvement au lendemain de sa rencontre avec les frères Eppes.

_Flash-back_

_Anthony et Laura, inquiets de voir leur mère en pleurs pour son anniversaire, avaient voulu en connaître la cause, et John avait insisté auprès de sa femme en lui disant que maintenant les deux étaient assez grands pour connaître la vérité. L'Italienne avait alors raconté à ses enfants l'histoire de sa vie, depuis sa rencontre avec le géniteur de son fils jusqu'à son mariage avec leur père. Les deux jeunes gens, d'abord surpris d'apprendre l'existence d'un « grand frère », avaient ensuite fait tout leur possible pour réconforter leur mère._

_Cette dernière leur avait répondu qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir une famille aussi compréhensive. Elle avait d'abord embrassé son fils, un grand jeune homme de 22 ans, aux cheveux d'un blond très foncé, presque châtain – comme son père – et aux yeux noirs – comme elle - , qui se destinait à l'architecture, puis avait longuement tenu dans ses bras sa fille Laura, émue jusqu'aux larmes. La jeune fille, âgée de 19 ans, avait hérité du physique de sa mère, seule exception faite de ses yeux, qui étaient bleus comme ceux de John, et se destinait quant à elle aux Beaux-Arts, à la photographie en l'occurrence. Gabriella avait été un peu déçue qu'aucun de ses enfants ne soit vraiment attiré par les mathématiques, mais elle avait accepté les vocations de ceux-ci sans réticence aucune._

_Fin du flash-back_

« Oui, John, reprit l'Italienne, oui, je me souviens de ce que nos enfants ont dit à propos de... de leur « grand frère »... Les deux m'ont dit qu' « il me ressemblait trop pour ne pas souhaiter un jour me retrouver tout comme moi j'espère le revoir ». J'aimerais le croire, mais si tu avais vu son regard au moment où j'ai sorti ces affreuses paroles...

- Allons Gaby, ne dit-on pas que « la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants » ?Crois-moi, il te ressemble, d'après tout ce que son frère m'a dit, c'est toi en homme ! Simplement, comme il a un intellect plus élevé que la normale, il est également – comme c'est souvent le cas chez les enfants surdoués – très sensible, aussi Don Eppes m'a-t-il demandé de t'encourager à reprendre contact la première... Allez, Gaby, tu peux le faire, tu l'aimes ton fils, et je suis sûr que votre rencontre manquée ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir...

- Tu as raison, John. J'ai assez gambergé dans mon coin et lui aussi. Il est temps d'agir comme j'aurais dû le faire ce jour-là: l'accueillir chaleureusement et l'assurer qu'il a une place dans ma vie, ce qui a toujours été le cas... », répondit Gabriella en décrochant le combiné.

oooooooooo

« Charlie ! Tu es sûr de vouloir réorganiser l'agencement du garage ? Car il me semble que jusqu'à présent, ça te convenait parfaitement !, lança Alan Eppes en bougeant l'un des nombreux tableaux du mathématicien.

- Oui, je sais ce que je fais, répondit l'intéressé. Je me suis rendu compte que lorsque j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, notamment devant le tableau que tu tiens, je ne pouvais pas voir la porte reliant le garage à la maison, et immanquablement je sursautais lorsque j'entendais la voix de quelqu'un dans la pièce !

- Et tu veux donc mettre le canapé en plein milieu ?, demanda Don.

- Tout à fait ! Et je compte racheter un autre sofa, de façon à obtenir deux zones de travail: les tableaux de chaque côté du garage, avec les deux canapés dos à dos au centre, et on déplace la table de ping-pong au fond vers la grande porte !

- Tu vas racheter un canapé ?, l'interrogea Alan. Alors qu'il te suffirait de... tourner celui qu'on a là en fonction de l'endroit où tu travailles ?

- Oui ! Bien que le canapé actuel ne soit pas très difficile à bouger, j'aimerais en mettre un autre ici, comme cela j'éviterai d'user les pieds du meuble en le déplaçant fréquemment ! »

Alan Eppes regarda Don d'un air incrédule, mais l'agent du FBI répondit:

« Laisse couler, papa, moi, tu sais, il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à comprendre la logique « charliesque » !

- Bon, eh bien, c'est toi le propriétaire maintenant fiston, c'est toi qui vois..., reprit le plus âgé des trois hommes. Euh... au fait, Charlie, quand tu es rentré de l'université ce midi, je voulais te poser la question mais on a tous été occupés et du coup j'ai oublié: ça va un peu mieux avec Amita, ou alors elle te fait encore la tête ?

- Oh, disons que... J'ai toujours senti qu'elle s'intéressait plus ou moins à moi, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était au point de souhaiter devenir un jour ma petite amie... D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense maintenant, je commence à me demander si elle n'aurait pas changé d'orientation dans le but de ne plus être mon étudiante et de pouvoir ainsi me demander plus facilement de sortir avec elle... Enfin bon, toujours est-il que si elle m'adresse à nouveau la parole d'ici... deux ans, je crois que je pourrai me considérer comme un type chanceux ! De ce côté-là, je pense que Don a plus de chance que moi pour ce qui est des relations entre collègues !

- C'est sûr !, s'exclama l'intéressé. En-dehors de mon équipe, peu de gens savent pour nous deux, mais le bouche-à-oreille a quand même dû fonctionner au boulot, parce qu'il y a deux-trois dames que je connais qui depuis quelques temps maintenant me disent « bonjour » d'un air... déçu ! Par contre, je n'oublierai pas la tête de l'agent Edgerton quand il a su et surtout vu !, acheva Don avec un grand sourire.

- Moi non plus, dit Charlie en riant. Le pauvre ! Si tu avais vu sa tête, papa !

- Que lui avez-vous donc fait à cet homme ?, demanda Alan Eppes intrigué.

_Flash-back_

_Une salle de réunion, dans les locaux du FBI, en début d'après-midi._

_Charlie venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Il posa son cartable sur une des tables et enleva sa veste, lorsque Don entra. L'agent du FBI repoussa la porte sans la fermer complètement et enlaça tendrement son petit ami:_

_« Salut toi...Je te vois enfin aujourd'hui...parce que tu dormais encore quand je suis parti ce matin..._

_- Bonjour, Don..._

_- Prêt à travailler ?_

- _Oui... Mais pour ça il faudrait peut-être que tu me lâches... Sinon comment espères-tu que je vais réussir à écrire au tableau ?_

_- T'inquiète... Je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour ça... », murmura l'aîné des deux hommes en embrassant son amant au moment où les membres de son équipe arrivaient dans la salle, accompagnés de l'agent Ian Edgerton._

_Si Colby, David et Megan étaient parfaitement au courant du nouveau lien qui unissait leurs collègues et amis, il n'en était pas de même pour le tireur d'élite, qui était resté sur le pas de la porte, bouche bée. L'agent Reeves s'empressa alors d'expliquer la situation à son collègue, pendant que Don ajoutait en plaisantant qu'un chef devait savoir « motiver ses troupes », ce qui fit rire tout le monde... mais fit dire à un Charlie rougissant: « J'espère bien que tu n'encourages pas tous tes agents comme ça ! »_

_fin du flash-back_

« Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez de l'humour, les garçons, déclara Alan en riant. Et ton collègue, celui qui ne savait pas pour vous deux, il a fini par s'y faire ?

- T'inquiète pas pour lui, papa, répondit Don, il nous a dit qu'il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs au FBI et que de toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas ! Mais c'est sûr qu'il a été sacrément surpris de nous voir nous embrasser, car la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'était avant qu'on ne sache pour l'adoption de Charlie ! Au fait, en parlant d'adoption...

- Oui, Don, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit concernant ma mère... Je sais bien que ça fait un mois qu'on s'est rencontrés, mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour autant à la recontacter... »

Charlie avait à peine achevé sa phrase lorsque le portable de l'agent du FBI sonna. Le mathématicien se mit à espérer secrètement que son petit ami n'allait pas être appelé pour une enquête, et ses craintes ne s'évanouirent pas quand Don commença à parler à son correspondant:

« Allô, ici l'agent Eppes... Allô ? Oui ?

- ... ? ... ...

- Madame Vezziano...euh, pardon, Tanner ! », s'exclama Don en regardant Charlie.

Ce dernier, en entendant le nom de sa mère biologique, s'était senti faiblir et s'était laissé tomber dans le canapé pendant qu'Alan Eppes s'approchait de lui et posait une main sur son épaule. Quant à l'agent du FBI, il reprit:

« Oui, Madame Tanner...

- ... ... !

- Oui, euh... Gabriella...

- ... ? ... ... ... ! ... ?

- Oui, il est là, si vous voulez bien patienter quelques instants... »

L'aîné des deux hommes s'approcha du mathématicien qui avait l'air perdu:

« Charlie, tu devines qui est au bout du fil ?

- Don, je... Je te l'ai dit, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à lui parler...

- Même si je reste près de toi et que je te serre dans mes bras pendant que tu l'auras au téléphone ?

- Don...

- Allez, Charlie, tu peux le faire... Elle ne me l'a pas dit clairement, mais ta mère s'en veut encore pour sa réaction envers toi... Allez, parle-lui..., ajouta Don en lui tendant son téléphone.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser les garçons, murmura Alan en se dirigeant tout doucement vers la maison.

- D'accord, Don..., souffla Charlie. Je... Je vais essayer de lui parler... »

Le mathématicien saisit le portable pendant que son amant s'asseyait près de lui dans le canapé et dit d'une voix tremblante:

« Allô ?

- ... ... ... ?

- Oui, bonjour... Je...

- ... ! ... ! ... !

- Non, ne pleurez pas, parce que sinon moi aussi je vais..., répondit Charlie en sentant les larmes lui couler le long des joues.

- ... ... ... ! ... ... ? ... !

- Mais non vous n'êtes pas un monstre... Vous avez eu peur, c'est tout...

- ... ... ! ... ... ...

- Je... Ecoutez, moi je ne demanderais pas mieux que de vous rencontrer à nouveau, mais si vous ne le souhaitez pas pour le moment, je comprendrai...

- ... ! ... . ... ? ... ? ... !

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas m'imposer dans votre vie, mais si vous êtes d'accord pour qu'on s'appelle de temps en temps, ça me va...

- ... ... ! ... ... ?

- Vous ... vous voudriez que je vous recontacte samedi prochain, et qu'on s'appelle ensuite chacun à notre tour, c'est bien ça ?

- ... ! ... ? ... ? ..., ... ...

- Non, aucun problème, à samedi prochain donc... Au revoir... maman », murmura Charlie avant de se blottir en larmes dans les bras de Don:

« Don... Je... Ma mère...

- ... vient de te dire qu'elle voulait te revoir, ou quelque chose d'approchant ?, dit doucement l'agent du FBI en embrassant son petit ami sur le front.

- Oui... Enfin... Elle m'a dit que depuis notre rencontre elle avait repassé les événements dans sa tête et elle s'en est énormément voulu pour sa réaction au restaurant...

- Et maintenant elle ne souhaite qu'une chose, que vous vous rencontriiez à nouveau pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases... », déclara Don en capturant tendrement les lèvres de son amant.

oooooooooo

« John... il m'a appelé « maman »..., murmura Gabriella avant de repleurer de plus belle dans les bras de son mari.

- C'est merveilleux Gaby... Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment..., répondit celui-ci en resserrant son étreinte. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu avoir mal au coeur depuis votre rencontre, quand je te voyais te morfondre et que son frère me disait que c'était pareil pour lui !

- Tu te rends compte, John, il m'a dit « maman », comme ça, sans réfléchir... Alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas, c'est vrai quoi, je l'ai tenu quelques jours dans mes bras à la maternité, puis je l'ai revu trente ans plus tard pendant quelques heures il y a un mois... Et lui qui m'appelle « maman », si tu savais à quel point ça me fait du bien d'avoir entendu ce mot-là de sa bouche... Mon fils, mon petit Tonio Carlo... mon Charlie... Je me languis déjà de son appel de samedi prochain, tu sais... »


	6. 6: Une fête de Thanksgiving inoubliable

p'tite remarque préliminaire: Thanksgiving se fête le dernier jeudi de novembre donc le 30 en 2006 et c'est un jour férié. Le menu traditionnel se compose d'une dinde rôtie avec une sauce aux airelles, d'une purée de pommes de terre et d'un « pumpkin pie » (gâteau au potiron)

**VI: Une fête de Thanksgiving inoubliable**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le premier échange téléphonique entre Charlie et sa mère biologique, un mois pendant lequel ils s'étaient régulièrement appelés. Leur première rencontre était devenue un mauvais souvenir qu'ils s'étaient empressés d'oublier. Le mathématicien avait retrouvé le sourire et sa bonne humeur coutumière, pour la plus grande joie de Don et d'Alan. Alors que les trois hommes finissaient de dîner, le plus âgé déclara:

« Il va falloir penser aux courses pour Thanksgiving, vous le savez je m'y prends toujours à l'avance pour éviter la folie dans les magasins !

- Je suis d'accord pour prévoir les achats à l'avance, papa, répondit Don, mais quinze jours en amont, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop ? Je serais plutôt tenté d'y aller la semaine prochaine, il sera toujours temps ! Pas vrai, Charlie ?

- Je suis d'accord avec chacun de vous, dit ce dernier, l'achat anticipé des produits pour le repas permet d'éviter le stress des courses de dernière minute, mais quinze jours avant, c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup ! Quoique... en y réfléchissant... On peut toujours acheter la dinde maintenant et la congeler, quant aux autres ingrédients nécessaires pour le menu, il y a le petit magasin d'alimentation à cinq minutes d'ici. Il est bien fourni et ça nous évitera d'aller au centre commercial pour l'achat des produits qu'on ne pourra pas congeler, comme les oeufs pour le gâteau !

- Oh mais tu sais Charlie, reprit Alan, il est possible de faire tous nos achats au centre commercial. Ils ont mis en place depuis trois mois un service de livraison à domicile ainsi qu'un « drive »: tu passes commande depuis Internet ou par téléphone, tu payes tout de suite en ligne ou lors de la réception des achats, puis tu choisis ton jour et ton heure pour passer au magasin, et là ils te mettent la marchandise directement dans le coffre ! Nos voisins d'en face, les Kellerman, ont essayé et ils en sont plutôt satisfaits ! Monsieur Kellerman m'a même dit que grâce à ce service, il ne s'énerve plus à faire la queue à la caisse ou à chercher une place sur le parking ! Et quand la famille se rend au centre commercial maintenant, c'est juste pour faire les boutiques tranquillement ou aller au cinéma !

- Tiens, tu n'aimes plus déambuler dans les allées des magasins, c'est nouveau ça ?, lança Don d'un air moqueur. Et toi qui disais il y a peu de temps encore que ce genre de service supprimait la communication entre les personnes !

- Sachez mon cher fils qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, répondit tranquillement Alan avec un grand sourire. Parce que contrairement à vous deux, je n'ai pas grandi avec tous ces gadgets et ces trucs informatiques et électroniques qui sont sensés nous faciliter l'existence ! Il faut dire aussi que de mon temps, il était bien plus facile d'aller faire ses courses dans les magasins, même à l'approche des fêtes ! Et on ne prenait la voiture que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire, le cinéma on y allait en autobus ou même à pied pour ceux qui n'habitaient pas loin ! De nos jours, chacun utilise son véhicule pour un oui ou pour un non ! Comment voulez-vous dans ces conditions résoudre les problèmes de stationnement ou la pollution en centre-ville ?

- C'est vrai, dit Charlie, aujourd'hui les gens ne prennent plus la peine de marcher pour faire de courtes distances, ou tout au moins inférieures à deux kilomètres. Mais revenons à notre première préoccupation si vous le voulez bien: si on établissait notre liste de courses ? »

oooooooooo

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Le mathématicien et son père adoptif étaient en train de décharger le coffre de la voiture. Alan Eppes était passé prendre Charlie à l'université et tous deux s'étaient rendus au centre commercial où leur commande les attendait. Le plus jeune des deux hommes fut surpris par la taille de la dinde, mais le plus âgé lui répondit d'un air malicieux qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes en plus de Larry Fleinhardt et de Megan Reeves, qui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble peu après l'anniversaire de Don. Charlie fut intrigué: généralement, ils fêtaient Thanksgiving avec sa tante Hilda et sa famille, mais ces derniers étaient cette année chez les parents de son oncle Daniel, alors qui pouvait bien avoir été invité ?

oooooooooo

_Le lendemain._

« Bon, les enfants, demain c'est le jour J, alors au travail !, lança Alan Eppes en sortant un tablier de cuisine. Il y a la dinde à farcir, le gâteau à faire, et la table à dresser ! Oh, j'oubliais: pour gagner du temps, on va aussi éplucher et faire cuire les pommes de terre aujourd'hui ! Comme ça demain, on n'aura plus qu'à les réchauffer, les écraser en purée et faire la sauce ! Heureusement que tu n'avais pas cours cette après-midi, Charlie, et que toi, Don, tu as pu avoir ta journée, parce que sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour préparer un repas pour onze personnes !

- Papa, répondit Charlie, chaque fois que c'était à nous de recevoir pour Thanksgiving, Don et moi on ne t'a jamais aidé, peut-être ? Comme si cette année on allait te faire faux bond !

- Oui, c'est vrai, les garçons, vous nous avez toujours donné un coup de main à votre mère et à moi, mais à l'époque vous étiez étudiants ! Aujourd'hui, vous travaillez tous les deux, moi je suis à la retraite, alors du coup vous êtes moins disponibles qu'avant !

- T'en fais pas, le rassura Don, on est trois pour faire un repas de onze couverts, c'est largement gérable !

- Je veux bien me charger de la table et du gâteau, dit le mathématicien.

- Et à moi la corvée de patates, c'est ça ? , lui lança l'agent du FBI en souriant.

- Tu peux t'occuper de la dinde si tu veux, Don, intervint Alan. La farce est déjà prête, je l'ai commandée au magasin, j'ai eu la flemme cette année de la faire moi-même ! Et en plus la volaille a déjà été vidée, je l'avais demandé !

- Euh... Je crois que je vais plutôt te laisser faire pour la farce, papa..., répondit le compagnon du mathématicien en faisant un sourire mi-amusé, mi-écoeuré. La dinde, c'est pas trop mon truc, je préfère les pommes de terre !, ajouta-t-il en se saisissant de l'économe.

- Bon, comme tu veux fiston, déclara Alan. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas compliqué... Tu écartes les pattes arrière, et tu remplis !

- Je sais comment il faut faire, papa ! Seulement je préfèrerais m'occuper de la purée, si tu veux bien ! Je sais que ça ne va pas être sympa pour mes ex, mais je crois que pour ce qui est des dindes, j'en ai côtoyé assez dans le passé !

- Oh, Don ! Effectivement tu n'es pas très galant, fiston !, s'exclama le plus âgé des trois hommes en faisant mine d'être choqué. Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, pourtant ! Dis donc Charlie, c'est toi qui me l'a changé comme ça ?, lui demanda Alan Eppes en souriant.

- Certainement pas, répondit le mathématicien en riant. Mais rassure-moi, Don: tu ne me comptes pas parmi ces charmants volatiles j'espère ?

- Qui ? Toi ? Non, bien sûr que non, rétorqua l'agent du FBI d'un air moqueur, toi tu es mon gros dindon à moi !

- Don ! Attend un peu, tu vas voir ! », s'exclama Charlie en lui lançant la serviette pour la vaisselle, que son petit ami reçut en pleine figure sous les yeux ébahis de son père.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent un bref instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Les préparatifs du repas promettaient d'être animés !

oooooooooo

« Voilà, la table est fin prête !, lança le mathématicien en disposant la dernière serviette dans un verre. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre nos invités, d'ailleurs Larry et Megan ne devraient pas tarder, de même que nos mystérieux inconnus !, reprit Charlie en se tournant vers son père adoptif et Don. Allez, vous pouvez bien me le dire maintenant, qui va venir ?

- Patience, fiston, patience ! Ta curiosité sera bientôt satisfaite !, lui répondit Alan Eppes en souriant. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu seras ravi de les rencontrer !

- Mouais..., fit Charlie avec une mine dubitative, si tu le dis, papa... Si c'était ma mère biologique avec son mari et ses enfants, tu me l'aurais dit quand même, non ? »

Le plus âgé des trois hommes se demandait comment il allait éluder la question, lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit, lui offrant ainsi une échappatoire:

« Oh, ça doit être Larry et Megan, j'y vais ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ces derniers arrivaient dans le salon:

« Bonjour Charles, bonjour Don !, dit joyeusement Larry. Et joyeux Thanksgiving à vous deux !

- Salut les garçons, enchaîna la jeune femme. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, Megan, je te remercie, lui répondit Charlie en l'embrassant. Larry, ajouta celui-ci en en le saluant d'un petit signe de tête. Et bon Thanksgiving à vous deux également !

- Salut Megan, salut Larry, dit Don en serrant la main de ce dernier avant d'embrasser à son tour sa collègue.

- Dis-moi, Charles, reprit le professeur Fleinhardt, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le demander avant, mais ça va mieux avec Amita ?

- Oui, bien mieux, répondit le mathématicien. Nous avons eu une petite discussion il y a quelques jours et maintenant elle a tourné la page. Elle sait que je suis en couple avec Don et qu'il ne pourra rien y avoir entre nous sauf de l'amitié.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, Charles. Je suis content que vous vous soyiez réconciliés tous les deux, vous vous entendiez tellement bien ! Oh, mais j'y pense, j'allais complètement oublier, tête de linotte que je suis... Et voici pour agrémenter le délicieux repas que nous allons partager, reprit le collègue du jeune homme en sortant deux bouteilles de vin rouge du petit cabas qu'il avait à la main.

- Des grands crus français !, s'exclama Alan. Oh Larry, quand nous avions convenu que vous apporteriez quelque chose à boire, je pensais à un petit vin de table sympathique ! Oh... J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de folies ! », le gronda-t-il gentiment.

Larry allait répondre, lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit à nouveau. Cette fois, Alan demanda à Charlie d'aller ouvrir et pria tout le monde de venir dans l'entrée pour accueillir les « invités mystères ».

« Charlie !, s' exclama Gabriella Tanner d'une voix émue lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur celui-ci. Oh... Bonjour !

- Gab... Mam... Maman ?, répondit le mathématicien d'un air ahuri avant de se tourner vers son père adoptif et son petit ami puis de poser à nouveau son regard sur sa mère. Maman ! Oh c'est pas vrai !, reprit le jeune homme en prenant celle-ci dans ses bras.

- Joyeux Thanksgiving mon petit, murmura Gabriella. J'avais tellement hâte d'arriver pour te voir ! Le trajet en avion me semblait interminable !

- C'est... Je... Oh, mais entrez !, se reprit Charlie une fois la surprise et l'émotion passées. Vous m'avez bien eu, tous les deux, lança ce dernier à l'adresse de Don et d'Alan Eppes.

- Allons, fiston, lui répondit son père adoptif, si je t'avais dit que la famille Tanner allait venir passer Thanksgiving avec nous, tu n'aurais pas tenu en place, tu aurais eu un noeud à l'estomac et tu aurais été bien incapable de m'aider à préparer quoi que ce soit ! Tandis qu'en ne te disant rien, ça a aiguisé ta curiosité, mais ça ne t'a pas stressé ! Et maintenant tu as la surprise !

- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira Charlie en souriant. Tu me connais bien, papa ! Et je... Eh bien, il ne reste plus qu'à faire les présentations... »

Le mathématicien avait à peine achevé sa phrase lorsque Gabriella lâcha:

« Larry ? Oh mon Dieu Larry c'est bien toi ?

- Gab... Gaby ?, lui répondit ce dernier d'une toute petite voix d'où perçait l'émotion.

- Larry ! C'est pas vrai !, s'exclama l'Italienne en lui sautant au cou, les larmes aux yeux. Je... Charlie m'avait dit que vous vous connaissiez, mais si je m'attendais à te revoir un jour !

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois la surprise et l'émotion passées, la famille Tanner fit la connaissance de tout le monde autour d'un apéritif. Laura Tanner se pendit au cou de Charlie en lui disant qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir enfin le rencontrer. Anthony sympathisa avec Don, Alan et Megan, et ne put s'empêcher d'être épaté lorsque la jeune femme l'informa qu'elle était la collègue de Don. Quant à John Tanner, il entreprit de faire la connaissance d'Alan Eppes: les deux hommes s'apprécièrent mutuellement d'emblée, et l'ancien urbaniste confia à l'ingénieur qu'il était heureux et soulagé que les retrouvailles se passent bien pour tout le monde.

Puis chacun prit place à table et le repas se déroula dans la plus grande gaieté. Charlie et Gabriella, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, rayonnaient tous deux de bonheur, pour la plus grande joie de leurs compagnons respectifs. Don était assis en face du mathématicien et avait bien du mal à ne pas le dévorer du regard pendant que ce dernier discutait avec sa mère ou un autre convive. Mais de temps en temps, Charlie le gratifiait d'un sourire ou d'un clin d'oeil: lui aussi aurait bien aimé embrasser son petit ami, seulement pour cela il faudrait faire preuve d'un peu de patience !

Lorsque le mathématicien fut sollicité pour expliquer de quelle façon il aidait le FBI, celui-ci répondit bien volontiers à la demande et entreprit d'évoquer – avec l'accord de Don – quelques enquêtes résolues grâce à ses équations. Charlie était tellement absorbé par la discussion qu'il ne prit pas garde que sa mère l'observait, ainsi que l'agent du FBI, avec un petit sourire.

Gabriella Tanner était heureuse de voir que son fils avait trouvé sa voie dans la vie et qu'il faisait ce qu'il aimait, mais fut étonnée par la « fougue » avec laquelle Charlie évoquait son rôle de consultant pour le FBI auprès de l'équipe de Don, lequel ne lâchait pas le jeune homme des yeux. Après avoir observé un moment les deux hommes, l'Italienne repensa à l'une de ses conversations téléphoniques avec Charlie: ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un récemment, mais ne lui avait pas tout de suite avoué qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. L'enseignante était restée sans voix sur le coup, mais avait immédiatement rassuré le mathématicien en lui disant que s'il était heureux avec son compagnon, c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle avait bien tenté d'en apprendre davantage sur le petit ami de son fils, mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour cela, ce qu'elle comprenait. Et maintenant qu'elle était assise près de son enfant et du frère adoptif de celui-ci, une étrange idée était en train de se former dans son esprit: se pourrait-il que le compagnon de son fils soit...


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Deux semaines plus tard**

Charlie prit son sac de voyages sur le tapis roulant et attendit que son petit ami et son père adoptif fassent de même. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie de l'aéroport, en direction du parking où la famille Tanner devait venir les prendre. Une fois dehors, ils cherchèrent des yeux John et Gabriella, lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de cette dernière sur leur gauche:

« Charlie ! Don ! Alan ! Je suis là !

- Maman ! Bonjour, lança joyeusement le mathématicien en s'avançant vers sa mère pour l'embrasser.

- Bonjour mon p'tit génie, lui répondit gaiement Gabriella. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?, continua l'Italienne en s'adressant aux compagnons de son fils.

- Un très bon voyage, chère madame, déclara Alan Eppes en la saluant. Mais, dites-moi, vous êtes seule ? John et les enfants ne sont pas avec vous ?

- Non, ils m'ont dit qu'ils restaient à la maison pour finir de tout préparer pour ce soir, et que c'était à moi de vous accueillir à San Francisco !, répondit l'enseignante en souriant.

- Bonjour Gabriella, dit Don.

- Bonjour Don. Allez venez avec moi messieurs, je suis garée là-bas. »

Les trois hommes suivirent l'enseignante et prirent place à bord de sa voiture. Pendant le trajet, Gabriella confirma à la famille Eppes que les siens reviendraient avec plaisir à Los Angeles pour passer le Nouvel An avec eux et elle en profita pour leur demander s'ils n'auraient pas une petite idée de cadeaux pour l'occasion. Quarante minutes plus tard, tout le monde arriva devant la maison des Tanner.

« Voilà, nous y sommes !, lança Gabriella en sortant du véhicule. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous vivons dans un quartier assez tranquille, mais pas trop loin pour autant du centre-ville, ce qui est bien utile quand il faut aller faire des courses !

- Justement, en parlant du centre-ville..., commença Charlie. Il y a un hôtel pas trop loin de chez toi ?

- Ah non Charlie, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !, le coupa sa mère. Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour vous faire dormir tous les trois à la maison. Mon fils vient me voir avec son frère et son père adoptifs, alors pour moi il est hors de question de ne pas vous accueillir ! Ce soir vous dormez ici, fin de la discussion !

- Bon, mais ça ne va pas être trop compliqué de nous loger pour cette nuit ?

- Absolument pas !, répondit Gabriella. L'un des deux canapés du salon est transformable en lit: Don et toi y dormirez, quant à Alan, il sera dans la chambre d'amis ! Tu vois bien que c'est possible !

- D'accord, si tu le dis, maman », soupira Charlie en regardant Don qui lui fit un clin d'oeil en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon des Tanner. Gabriella proposa de faire du café, idée qui reçut les suffrages de son mari et de ses trois invités. Laura et Anthony, quant à eux, déclarèrent qu'ils préféraient plutôt boire un bon chocolat chaud avant de replonger dans leurs devoirs et leurs révisions. Charlie demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait faire le service avec elle, ce qu'elle accepta bien volontiers.

Le mathématicien suivit donc celle-ci dans la cuisine. L'Italienne lui indiqua où étaient rangées les tasses pendant qu'elle commençait à mettre de l'eau dans la cafetière et qu'elle faisait chauffer deux bols de lait au micro-ondes pour ses deux autres enfants.

Depuis leur dernière rencontre, Gabriella pensait à quelque chose concernant Charlie, et elle profita du fait que celui-ci était avec elle dans la cuisine pour le questionner en douceur:

« Dis-moi, Charlie, commença l'Italienne, tout le monde va bien chez toi, mais... et ton... petit ami... Il va bien aussi ?

- Oh, oh euh oui, il va bien, répondit le mathématicien, un peu surpris par la question. C'est gentil de le demander...

- Tu sais, tu aurais pu venir avec lui, on aurait pu l'héberger également... Vous êtes ensemble depuis un moment je crois ?

- Oui, depuis... fin avril. Enfin... disons qu'on s'est connus en avril mais qu'on n'a commencé à sortir ensemble que courant mai...

- Donc ça fait environ sept mois... et je suppose que c'est sérieux entre vous ?

- C'est bien parti pour en tout cas, répondit le mathématicien en rougissant légèrement.

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment il s'appelle ?

- Maman... soupira Charlie. Je... Je te l'ai dit, c'est une relation toute... neuve...

- Et alors ? Quand bien même ce serait juste un flirt, je ne vois pas pourquoi son nom devrait me rester inconnu ! Quand ta soeur a commencé à avoir des petits copains, même si parfois ça ne durait pas longtemps, j'ai toujours su comment ces garçons s'appelaient !, répondit Gabriella en souriant.

- Maman..., souffla le mathématicien qui commençait à se sentir gêné. Pourquoi insistes-tu là-dessus ? Où veux-tu en venir ? Je t'ai dit que je fréquentais un homme, et crois-moi, c'est déjà beaucoup pour toi de le savoir !

- Tu sais, Charlie, depuis notre dernière rencontre, il y a une chose à laquelle je pense... Pendant le repas, nous discutions tous les uns avec les autres, et je me rappelle t'avoir observé alors que tu parlais de ton poste de consultant au FBI pour l'équipe de ton frère...

- Oui, et ?, l'interrrogea Charlie, intrigué par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Et alors, je voyais bien à quel point tu étais heureux de travailler avec Don et puis j'ai remarqué une chose...

- Laquelle ?

- Don avait les yeux fixés sur toi, et je serais prête à parier que son regard sur toi ce jour-là n'avait rien de ... fraternel... », déclara Gabriella en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

A cet instant précis, Charlie comprit que sa mère avait deviné la vraie nature des sentiments qui le liaient à l'agent du FBI. Le mathématien sentit ses joues s'empourprer pendant que son coeur s'emballait. Sa mère savait pour Don et lui ! Il baissa les yeux, incertain de la conduite à tenir, lorsque l'Italienne reprit la parole tout en s'avançant vers lui pour lui prendre la main:

« Charlie... Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil ! Tu es mon fils, et je t'aime comme tu es, d'accord ? Bon, c'est vrai, au début je n'étais pas véritablement enchantée que tu sois amoureux d'un homme, mais si tu es heureux comme ça, je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Les parents souhaitent toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leurs enfants, non ?

- Alors tu... tu n'es pas choquée ?

- Que tu sois en couple avec ton frère adoptif ?

- Oui... », murmura Charlie d'une toute petite voix pendant que des larmes commençaient à couler lentement le long de ses joues.

En voyant le visage si triste de son fils, Gabriella dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Elle serra le mathématicien dans ses bras et lui dit doucement:

« Charlie... mon petit... Je te l'ai dit, je suis ta mère et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur... Tu aimes Don et il t'aime... Certes c'est ton frère adoptif, mais choisit-on toujours de qui on va tomber amoureux ? Je ne crois pas. Il y a parfois dans la vie des moments ou des sentiments qui nous dépassent, et la seule « réponse » à faire est alors de se laisser porter par les événements... Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose, si cela est possible: comment êtes-vous tombés amoureux, Don et toi ? »

Le mathématicien, rassuré par les paroles de sa mère, respira un grand coup et lui raconta tout depuis le jour où il avait appris qu'il avait été adopté: le choc de la révélation, puis la déclaration surprise de Don sur ses véritables sentiments... Charlie venait à peine de finir son récit lorsque son petit ami entra dans la pièce:

«Alors ce café, il en est où ? Pas qu'on s'impatiente dans le salon, mais on commençait à se demander si vous n'aviez pas tout simplement oublié pour quelle raison vous étiez partis dans la cuisine tous les deux !, dit Don en souriant, avant de voir les yeux rougis de Charlie. Euh... Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

- Oui, Don, ça va, répondit doucement le mathématicien en se dégageant des bras de sa mère pour lui prendre la main. Ma mère... a compris pour nous deux...

- Oh..., fit l'agent du FBI. Et je...

- Ne vous en faites pas, Don, je ne suis pas choquée par les sentiments que vous vous portez l'un à l'autre, le rassura Gabriella. Charlie m'a raconté vos années passées loin de lui parce que vous étiez amoureux et que vos parents ne vous avaient pas dit tout de suite que vous n'étiez pas frères... »

Le mathématicien enlaça son petit ami et l'Italienne reprit en souriant:

« Je suis contente pour toi Charlie, tu as quelqu'un de bien à tes côtés...

- Merci, Gabriella..., murmura Don, ému. Charlie compte beaucoup pour moi et je suis soulagé que vous sachiez pour nous deux... et surtout que vous l'acceptiez...

- Maman, demanda le mathématicien, tu vas leur dire, à John, Laura et Anthony ?

- Non, Charlie, c'est votre relation, par conséquent c'est à vous de le leur annoncer. Tels que je les connais tous les trois, ils seront « sonnés » sur le coup, mais je pense qu'ils devraient s'y faire assez vite, et... Don ?

- Oui, Gabriella ?

- Je compte sur vous pour rendre mon fils heureux et si ce n'est pas le cas, je me fâcherai !, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Je crois que vous n'aurez pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour ça..., répondit l'agent du FBI en serrant le mathématicien dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Euh... dites tous les deux, ce n'est pas pour changer de sujet mais...il ne va pas refroidir, le café ? », questionna Charlie.

FIN.


End file.
